My Broken Blade
by TheWhiteUnicornGundam
Summary: A samurai who watched his family get killed by a mystery murder. A girl who lost her only farther. A girl who rules a school. A group of powered up students and club leaders. All this jammed into one story. but with a twist. Meet the Fruit Samurai and the Life Fiber Girl, Ryuko Matoi and Maji Kisaka as they fight though a world of action, love, and all out sexiness!l
1. chapter 1

(A/N: for anyone who is reading this. for the weapons of the Riders like Kamen Rider Gaim, I'll be using my own made up names for the weapons.)

A hooded male stood at the entrance to Honnō City. He wore a plain Orange jacket and jeans. Underneath the jacket was a orange and blue shirt with a G on the front. He slides a hand underneath his hood and takes his hood off to reveal his face.

He had shiny orange eyes and black hair with faded orange in the back. He smiles to himself as he tossed a orange into the air before catching it. "Honnō City. The infamous city full of goku uniforms and stars.", he says before chuckling.

"Lets see if i can with stand them. Maybe even get the answer I'm looking for.", were the last works before he started to walk around Honnō City. He hums to himself.

"Hanamichi on Stage. Knight Of Spear. Big bang." he says quietly to himself. He sighs once he reach Honnouji Academy. He didn't plan on anything that would happen once he entered the academy. He took a few steps in and yawns.

Damn. He just got here and he already was tired. Well, actually, he did stay awake the whole ship travel, but that's besides the point. He takes a look around and sees all the students, well, all the no stars(which wasn't much) and the 1 stars(which is way to many).

"Heh", he chuckles ," at least i get a challenge." He begins to walk over to the one stars but was interrupted by a giant shining star appearing on top of the large tower that was connected to the academy. He sees a large staircase began to extend from the star.

All the no stars and one stars line up in a 2 lines, each line on the each side of the staircase. The male(our protagonist for this story) from before, wanting to blend in, lines up in the line as well. He obviously was able to spot since he wasn't wearing the school uniform.

All the students, except a dark blue haired girl wearing a black sailor uniform, kneels as 5 people, 2 girls and 3 boys, walk down the stair case. The one in front, Uzu Sanageyama.

Uzu has mid-length dark green hair and gray eyes. He wears a Three-star Goku Uniform, specially made into a long white coat with a high collar. It has a built-in sword sheath at the back and three spikes on each shoulder. The coat is usually open at the front, which shows his cadet-blue colored vest. He also wears matching white pants and shoes, and a belt with three metal spikes on the front.

The next person was, Nonon Jakuzure. Nonon is petite with pink hair and an angular face. She has a small bust and medium hips. She is almost always seen with a skull-marked hat. She obviously wasn't the best girl in the school to find attractive, even though some people may.

Next was, Hōka Inumuta. inumuta has a tealish hair color and neat hair. He has a collar-neck suit. His glasses looked specially made and the lenses were tinted blue. He obviously was thought as a nerd in our protagonist's mind.

Next was, well, Ira Gamagōri. Gamagōri is a large, muscular young man who has a darker-toned complexion and short blonde hair. His eyebrows are noticeably thick and he wears a pair of small gold earrings in his enlarged earlobes, and is often dressed in his Three-Star Goku Uniform.

The last, yet the queen of the academy, Satsuki Kiryūin. Satsuki is a tall slim woman with an angular face similar to Nonon's with long dark blue tinted hair and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust.

Each student stopped on a different step. Uzu at the very bottom, Nonon just a couple steps up, Hōka was right in the middle of the steps, Gamagōri was a few steps above Hōka, a finally, Satsuki was only a few steps from the top.

After a little while, Satsuki began to speak, shouted actually, about how everyone was pig being worn by clothing. Our protagonist growls, hearing this. After hearing just a minute or 2 of this, our protagonist had enough.

He stands up and quickly steps out of line, right in between the lines. "Hey! Not everyone is a pig!", he shouts at Satsuki. Satsuki, with her stone face expression, looks at him and asks ," And you are."

He chuckles softly. "Me. Well. I'm Maji Kisaka and i will not accept your judgement!", he says as he reached into the back of his jacket. His hand slides into the gap in between his shirt and jacket. A small shine comes from where his hand was.

When he pulled his hand out, he took something out as well. Now in his hand, was a saber mixed with a gun. The hilt of the weapon was mainly the handle of a gun. The guard portion was replaced with the barrel of the gun. The sword blade jetted straight out of the top of the gun.

He smirks at the slightly surprised face of Uzu and the nerdy face of Hōka. "What. I want a cha-", he stopped talking as he took a step back, dodging a bunch of throwing knifes.

Maji looks to the side of him to see a male with messy brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a 2 star Goku uniform with about 20 or 30 of throwing knifes in his hands. "How dare you speak to lady Satsuki!" he hear a stern voice say, which came from Gamagōri

Maji sighs. "I really don't want to.", he says, dodging a large whip from Gamagōri. Maji reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small item. The item looked like a lock but had a orange design on the front. He presses a button on the side.

"Orange!", the lock says. A circle shaped zipper appeared in the air and unzipped. A mechanical orange, larger then a normal orange, floated out of the zipper before letting the zipper close and disappear.

Everyone looks at it in amazement. Maji chuckles and tosses the small lock, LockSeed, into the air before taking out a black belt buckle of some sorts.

It wad manly black with hints of gold and sliver here and there. On one side of it was a silver and gold knife, not a real knife though, a place where it looked like a LockSeed could be placed. "Let's go.", Maji says, putting the item onto his waist.

A belt suddenly jets out of one side of the item and connects with the other, making the item stick to Maji's waist. A voice says ,"Sengoku Driver!" The Orange LockSeed that Maji tossed up, lands safely in Maji's hand. "Henshin.", he says, stabbing his weapon inyo the ground.

He places the lockSeed onto the driver around his waist. He locks the LockSeed causing it to say ,"Lock on!" he swipes the small knife on the one side, cutting the small LockSeed. "

Soiya!"

, the driver and LockSeed say at the same time.

The orange completely drops onto Maji's head. Particles fly off the orange and around Maji's body, forming small amount of armor. Maji's body was now clad in a blue outfit, gold gauntlets and boots, and the Sengoku driver still around his waist.

Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage!"

, The LockSeed says as the orange on Maji's head splits apart. The front part folds up and onto Maji's chest, the back folds up as well and onto Maji's back. The sides of the oranges form shoulder pads.

Maji's head now being exposed, showed his head covered in a helmet, a small golden crest piece in the shape of a very small sword was in the center of the top of the head. The visor of the helmet was orange while the rest was mainly blue and sliver.

"This is my stage now!" Maji says. A sword with what looked like a orange slice for a blade appeared in his hand as he took his other weapon out of the ground.

Every kid around him, except Satsuki, was surprised at the armor. The boy with throwing knifes just growls. Maji smirks under his helmet and asks ," Now. How about you tell me your name before i beat you up." "The name is Kega Nijashaga! 2 star throwing knife club leader!" The boy replies.

Maji chuckles. "Well then. Lets go." he runs at Kega just as the Club Leader throws knifes. Maji ducks down and rolls to the side. While putting his Orange Blade onto his back, Maji slashes a few knifes back at Kega, who blocked with more knifes.

Maji reaches over to his BladeGun and pulls something on the bottom causing the sword blade to extract and a small trigger to appear on the handle of the BladeGun.

Kega sees it and throws knifes. Maji shot at the knifes, knocking some to the ground while making the others fly somewhere else. Maji smirks once again under his helmet as he walked towards Kega.

Kega whistled for his club causing multiple 1 stars to appear around Maji and throw knifes at him. Some got stuck in the armor, some of them bounced off. "Enough.", Maji says, obviously mad. He takes his Orange blade off his back and attaches it to the bottom of the BladeGun, making the blade to extend.

He takes the orange LockSeed off the driver and attaches it to the BladeGun. "Orange charge! 1! 10! 100! 1,000.", the BladeGun explains as orange particles covered the Blades. He pulls the trigger on the handel and slashes around him, knocking out the 1 stars and destroying the goku uniforms.

"Final! Orange Slash!", Maji says as he slashes at Kega. The slash destroyed his goku uniform while knocking Kega out. Life fibers started to fly every where as Maji turned around, placing his BladeGun on his shoulder.

Satsuki smirks slightly and turns around before walking up the steps. "Well. Kamen rider Gaim is here.", she whispers softly and quietly to herself.


	2. adoption

i am leaving this up for adoption for somebody to use. i will give you my ideas for the story and charater details.


End file.
